


Painting (translation)

by StuckyShipper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Team as Family
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyShipper/pseuds/StuckyShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky tập vẽ tranh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting (translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Painting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755295) by [skinandearth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandearth/pseuds/skinandearth), [zelda (skinandearth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandearth/pseuds/zelda). 



Bucky gặp ác mộng. Cậu la hét, vùng vẫy và khóc (dù cậu không thừa nhận việc này và Steve là người duy nhất có thể giúp cậu bình tĩnh lại. Cậu dễ rơi vào trạng thái hoảng loạn, đặc biệt khi ai đó xuất hiện mà không báo trước. Steve phải cố gắng an ủi, kéo cậu ra khỏi góc phòng và Bucky, dù bị sút cân khá nhiều, vẫn rất nặng. Natasha, Clint và Tony cố gắng làm mọi thứ mà họ có thể nghĩ đến nhưng vẫn vô ích. Cậu vẫn bật dậy hàng đêm, la hét và khóc lóc. Ký ức về những gì Hydra đã làm với cậu cứ liên tục ùa về, và quá sức, quá khả năng chịu đựng của cậu. Cậu chống lại Steve, nhớ đến cái ghế kim loại lạnh lẽo đó và cái thứ mà chúng nhét vô miệng cậu, trong khi Steve cố ngăn cậu cắn trúng lưỡi hoặc tự làm mình bị thương, và sau cùng, cậu dừng lại, để cho Steve ngồi cạnh bên và ôm chặt lấy cậu. Cậu khóc nức nở trong vòng tay của Steve, không ngừng xin lỗi, van xin Steve hay bất cứ ai có mặt trong phòng đừng trừng phạt cậu và l _àm ơn đừng bắt tôi ngồi lên cái ghế đó nữa_.

Cậu lo lắng. Khi Steve ra ngoài, cậu lo lắng, mày nhíu lại, cắn móng tay trên bàn tay thật của mình (khó mà cắn móng tay trên bàn tay kim loại vì a. nó làm từ kim loại và b. nó không có móng), trông cậu như đang bị thương và cậu phớt lờ tất cả những gì mà Natasha, Clint và Tony cố gắng làm.

Natasha cho đó là do sự cô đơn và cậu đã trở nên quá phụ thuộc vào Steve để giúp cậu giữ bình tĩnh (thật sự thì điều này không sai). Clint cho đó là do hội chứng PTSD (có vẻ như là nguyên nhân chính của mọi vấn đề). Tony cho rằng cậu chán (thế nên anh liên tục dò hỏi Bucky xem cậu có cần gì không).

Nhưng Bucky chỉ muốn gặp Steve thôi.  
Vậy nên khi Steve trở về, Bucky (dù không mấy khi mỉm cười), trở nên vui sướng cực độ (dù cậu không thể hiện ra). Steve sẽ mỉm cười với Bucky và đưa cho cậu thứ gì đó mà anh mua ở cửa hàng, và rồi, Bucky hay Natasha (nếu cô có ở đó) sẽ làm bữa tối trong khi Tony cứ thao thao bất tuyệt về mọi thứ còn Clint chỉ cười và lắc đầu). Thỉnh thoảng, Bruce và Nick cũng tham gia nhưng có vẻ như, hai người đó đang bận tập trung vào công việc riêng của mình. Bruce có cùng ăn trưa với nhóm khi Buck có một ngày vui vẻ và anh có ảnh hưởng khá tốt đến Buck. Dù gì thì Bruce cũng bình tĩnh hơn so với Tony. Anh chỉ cho Bucky một số cách để thư giãn mà anh dùng để kìm chế con người kia lại. Chúng thật sự rất có ích và Bruce nghĩ anh hợp với Bucky hơn so với những người kia.

Có một vấn đề lớn là Bucky không muốn đi ngủ vì sợ những cơn ác mộng. Vậy nên thường tốn cả giờ đồng hồ để thuyết phục cậu đi tắm, mặc đồ ngủ vào, đánh răng, chải tóc và cuối cùng là thư giãn, nằm xuống và cố gắng ngủ. Steve sẽ ngồi với cậu trong ít phút để chắc chắn là cậu đã ngủ rồi anh mới trở về phòng , cố ngủ vài giờ trước khi Bucky gặp ác mộng.

Giờ thì nó như thói quen vậy. Steve không còn bật dậy từ giấc ngủ và bối rối vì tiếng động bên kia hành lang nữa. Anh tự mình thức dậy, và đôi khi nằm chờ vài phút trước khi nghe thấy gì đó nhưng Bucky chưa bao giờ ngủ hết cả đêm cả. Anh sẽ đợi một chút để chắc rằng đó đó không phải là Bucky tỉnh dậy để ăn hay uống gì đó (họ vẫn đang cố gắng hình thành thói quen thức và ngủ), rồi anh sẽ băng qua hành lang vào phòng Bucky và cố đánh thức cậu dậy (kết quả có thể là một đóng vết bầm hay thậm chí một con mắt bầm đen trước khi Bucky đủ bình tĩnh để nhận ra anh). Bucky sẽ nhìn anh bằng đôi mắt xanh mở to trước khi khuỵu xuống. Steve sẽ ôm cậu thật chặc trong khi Bucky cũng ôm lại và khóc trên vai anh. Khi Bucky bình tĩnh thật sự, anh sẽ đặt cậu nằm xuống giường rồi chui vào trong chăn với cậu, sau đó, họ sẽ nằm và ôm chặt nhau đến sáng.

Không ai hỏi Bucky chuyện gì xảy ra trong cơn ác mộng của cậu , vì họ đã biết rồi. Sau cơn ác mộng đầu tiên cậu có sau khi trở về tháp Stark, tất cả những gì cậu có thể nói là HYDRA, tra tấn và _làm ơn đừng bắt tôi ngồi lại trên cái ghế đó_. Vậy nên khi Natasha xuất hiện vào buổi sáng, cô sẽ nhìn Steve và khẽ hỏi tình hình mọi chuyện, nếu mọi chuyện quá tệ thì cô sẽ làm một bữa sáng đặc biệt.

Bucky thích nhất món trứng ốp la.  
Sau cùng thì Steve cũng nghĩ ra được vài cách để giúp cậu. Anh mua một chiếc iPod, một cái giá vẽ, vải để vẽ, chừng 20 lọ màu vẽ và một đống cọ vẽ đủ loại. Anh kể ý định của mình cho mọi người, trừ Bucky và họ đồng ý giữ bí mật. Vậy nên Nick đến và Clint dụ cậu xem phim trong khi những người khác sắp xếp mọi thứ trong căn phòng trống trong căn hộ của Steve và Bucky như là giá vẽ, một kệ nhỏ chứa màu và cọ, cái bàn ở góc phòng có máy tính, drawing tablet và một lô viết chì, viết mực. Bảng pha màu để ở góc bàn cạnh chiếc iPod có gắng tai nghe. Steve và Natasha nhìn quanh phòng, mỉm cười, khẽ gật đầu với nhau rồi cùng rời phòng. Bucky và Clint vẫn đang xem phim, mắt dán chặt vào màn hình nên Steve và Natasha cùng vào bếp để chuẩn bị bữa tối.

Trước khi họ xong xuôi thì bộ phim đã kết thúc và Bucky đang đứng ở cửa phòng, nhìn trộm Steve. Steve mỉm cười, ra hiệu cho cậu và cậu bước đến thật chậm và khẽ ngồi xuống. Clint, Tony, Tasha và Bruce cũng làm vậy. Khi mọi người đã ngồi xuống và bắt đầu ăn, Steve và Clint bắt đầu chọc Tony trong khi anh cố phun khoai tay nghiền về phía họ. Natasha đảo mắt và nhìn Nick. Bucky thì mỉm cười và chắc lưỡi thật nhỏ đến nỗi không ai nghe thấy ngoài Steve và anh cười khoái chí hơn nữa.

Sau bữa tối, Steve nắm lấy bàn tay thật của Bucky và mỉm cười rồi bịt mắt cậu bằng một miếng vải. Bucky đông cứng. Steve vuốt lưng cậu bằng bàn tay còn lại của mình, cố thúc giục cậu bước đi. Bucky run rẩy, nắm thật chặt bàn tay của Steve nhất có thể. Steve thì thầm với cậu, đưa cậu đến căn phòng thừa đó, mở cửa rồi tháo miếng vải bịt mắt ra.

Steve mỉm cười khi Bucky nhìn căn phòng bằng đôi mắt mở to, bước vào một cách đề phòng. Bruce thúc nhẹ cậu, khuyến khích cậu đi vào nhanh hơn.

“Tớ nghĩ chúng có thể giúp cậu thư giãn. Tớ biết là việc vẽ vời giúp tớ rất nhiều và cậu cũng thường hay vẽ”, Steve giải thích. “Vậy nên khi nào cậu có một đêm tồi tệ hoặc muốn nghỉ ngơi, cậu có thể đến đây. Đây là chỗ riêng của cậu, sẽ không ai đi vào đây mà không có sự đồng ý của cậu đâu.” Steve quay lại nhìn Bucky, “Cậu có thích không?”

“Steve”, Bucky nói, “Cảm… Cảm ơn cậu rất nhiều”.  
“Cảm ơn. Thật sự đó”.

Natasha tiến đến, ôm chầm lấy Bucky và hôn nhẹ vào trán cậu, một hành động hiếm khi nào diễn ra. “Có gì đâu, Bucky. Bọn tôi luôn ủng hộ anh mà, đúng không? Tôi có để vài bức hình trên bàn, và anh có thể treo chúng ở bất cứ đâu nếu thích. Nếu anh không thích thì chúng vẫn sẽ ở đó.”

Bucky ngước nhìn cô và cười trong khi Steve và những người khác tiến về phía cửa. Bucky rướn người tới và ôm Steve thật chặt. Steve vòng tay quanh thân thể của Bucky, xiết nhẹ. Khi họ buông nhau ra, Bucky bước tới cái giá vẽ, cho màu vẽ vào bảng màu. Khi cậu bắt đầu vẽ, mọi người đều im lặng rời phòng. Bruce là người cuối cùng rồi phòng, quay lại nhìn lần nữa trước khi khẽ đóng cửa và chỉ còn lại Steve, người sau đó trở ra với một bức tranh để treo lên tường. Bucky cười hạnh phúc.

Bucky thấy di chuyển những cây cọ trên tấm vải thật dễ chịu. Cậu thích cái cảm giác đó, tạo ra những đường nét mảnh mai hay những nét vẽ thật dày. Cậu cũng rất giỏi phát thảo và bức tranh đầu tiên của cậu, vẽ Steve, thật đến nỗi ai cũng nghĩ là anh đang đứng trong tranh nhìn họ. Anh treo nó lên cái móc mà Natasha đóng sẵn.

Sau cùng, cậu bước đến chỗ cái máy tính. Cậu bật nó lên, hơi ngần ngại một chút, nhưng cũng gắn cái Drawing Tablet vào máy. Steve đã cài sẵn máy, và đặt hình nền là một chiếc giỏ với những chú cún con. Bucky mỉm cười.

Cậu mở chương trình đầu tiên mà cậu thấy, cái gì đó gọi là GIMP. Cậu cau mày nhìn nó, có vẻ hơi bối rối nhưng cũng bắt đầu vẽ. Khi cậu vẽ xong thì hiện ra là một bức tranh đã được tô màu, đánh bóng, tái hiện lại Trận chiến New York. Trong bức tranh là hình đội Avengers đang đứng quay lưng, ngước nhìn lũ Chitauri đang ùa vào. Natasha cầm chặt dao trên tay, nhìn lên trên. Clint đứng cạnh cô, đang kéo cung, nhắm vào đầu một con Chitauri. Thor đang cầm Mjolnir, với tia sét đang phát ra từ đó. Steve cầm khiên đứng cạnh đó và chiếc khiên đang phản chiếu lại hình ảnh tia chớp. Brucc hóa thành Hulk, giận dữ, tay nắm thật chặt. Bộ giáp Iron Man của Tony đã được sạt pin đầy đủ, đang nhắm bắn vào đầu lũ quái vật.

Khi Steve quay lại, Bucky vẫn còn ngồi ở bàn, tay chống cằm. Ở chỗ máy in là bức tranh vẽ cảnh Trận chiến New York. Steve mỉm cười, cầm và treo bức tranh đó lên. Bucky hé mắt nhìn Steve trong khi anh tắt máy và nắm lấy tay cậu. Anh cười tươi hơn khi Bucky tựa vào anh, dắt cậu về phòng để cậu mặc đồ ngủ vào và lên giường.

Khi Steve quay đi, Bucky nắm lấy tay anh, kéo nhẹ. Steve như đông cứng.

“Stevie”, cậu hỏi nhỏ, nhẹ và hơi nhút nhát, “Cậu ở lại nhé?”

Steve quay lại và cười: “Dĩ nhiên rồi, cậu lăn qua bên kia đi!”

Bucky làm theo, nhích nhẹ qua để chừa chỗ cho bạn mình. Ngay khi Steve vừa nằm xuống, Bucky ôm chặt lấy anh, vòng tay quanh thân thể của Steve. Steve cũng ôm cậu, kéo chăn lên phủ cả 2 trước khi tắt đèn.

“Ngủ ngon”, Bucky khựng lại. “Đồ ngốc.”

Steve cười: “Mơ đẹp nhé, đồ tồi”.


End file.
